(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means and methods of creating a drinking straw and integrated enclosure assembly suitable for use with a bottle. More particularly, the invention relates to a telescopic straw system integrated into a bottle closure and bottle cap system.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Several attempts to create a self contained straw and bottle cap system are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,315 issued to Shrum on Mar. 27, 1990 discloses a container lid and integral straw. The straw in Shrum is secured by a lid, but is relatively exposed to damage as the beverage is handled before consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,382 issued to Li on Aug. 13, 2002 discloses a plug inserted into the top tip of a straw, with the plug being connected to a cap assembly. The plug piece may tear the upper portion of a straw during transit. The plug also adds difficulty and expense in manufacturing as gently inserting the plug into a straw is not a trivial task. Li also fails to provide easy means of resealing and covering an internal straw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,779 issued to Lee on Oct. 19, 1993 discloses a self-contained pop-up straw assembly using a coil component to upwardly propel a telescoping straw member. Lee presents expense and complexity in the area of telescoping straws, as the coil component must be of sufficient rigidity to move an inward telescoping straw frictionally secured within an outside telescoping straw. Lee also presents a complex system that attempts to self center a pop-up straw that is stored in a skewed position.
There is a need in the art to overcome the shortfalls of, inter alia, Lee, Li and Shrum.